


Claws

by Hertz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: Catra proves to Adora she doesn’t need short nails to be a good girlfriend.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221





	Claws

Catra’s name is a little on the nose, thinks Adora sometimes. It’s the little things that add up, the way Catra purrs and leans into her warmth when they’re cuddling or the way she twines her tail around Adora’s waist when she’s feeling particular affectionate, all the way down to her mismatched eyes and cat ears perched high on her head.

Last, but not least, are those fearsome claws sprouting from the tips of each of Catra’s fingers. Adora’s stared at them at times, watching the glint of the light travel downwards from end to tip.

And lately, she’s been having thoughts about Catra, too. It’s not as if it’s anything unusual - they’ve been dating for a while now, and these things are bound to be natural, but Adora finds herself wondering… just how - 

“Your nails look like they’d be painful,” Adora finds herself blurting out, and then she widens her eyes as her face heats up from embarrassment.

Catra flexes her claws and gives Adora a cheeky wink. “Of course they are. I sharpen them all the time. My enemies have fallen to these babies many times over.” Then she draws closer, and wherpers into Adora’s ear, “Though I bet that’s not what you were thinking about.”

“Um… no, not really.”

“Oh, you think you’re being subtle, Adora,” Catra teases, her ears pricking up in interest. “I’ve seen you. Staring at me like that, all quiet and shy. It’s really quite cute, y’know?”

Adora has been backed into the corner of their bed now, and with nowhere else to run, she’s forced to look straight up into Catra’s eyes.

“Maybe I can’t use my fingers,” she purrs, “but, hey, my tongue’s pretty skillful.”

Adora now feels a knot in her belly and her loins start to tense. “Are you… alright with that?” Adora averts her gaze, her entire body feeling far too heated for her own good. “I don’t want to jump into anything too fast.”

“Don’t worry, babe,” says Catra then, pulling her close and looking at her with newfound interest. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot, too.” Catra gestures at her vaguely, but Adora understands all the same. 

She lifts her arms up in a gesture of consent, and Catra undresses her top for her, trailing her claws gently along Adora’s now bare arms. Adora shivers in response. Catra says, a little huskily now, “You think we’re moving too fast? Nah, it’s quite the opposite for me.”

“Catra,” gasps Adora as Catra disposes of her jeans for her, then presses her hands against her hips, waiting. Catra looks up at Adora then, quirking her brow. 

“Just wanna make sure. You okay, Adora?”

“Yes, yes,” Adora chants, her voice filled with need and want. “Catra, please.”

“Alright, princess, coming right up.” Catra makes quick work of her underwear, tossing Adora’s panties to the side of the growing pile of clothes. Adora feels her face heat up as she realises she’s already wet.

Biting down harshly, Adora tries her best to steady her hips the best she can. Catra’s sleek tongue brushes over her folds, her hand massaging her inner thigh now, making Adora squirm under her touch. Catra’s tongue has a bristly texture to it, but it’s not bad at all - quite the opposite, making Adora pant. Catra warms Adora up with broad strokes of her tongue, but soon, she proves herself impatient, licking upwards in search of Adora’s clit.

“Catra,” moans Adora, squeezing her eyes shut. The sweet, sweet torture of Catra’s warm, moist tongue tracing her clit with obvious intent makes Adora twitch in her grasp and attempt to spread her legs even further for her girlfriend. The grip in Catra’s short hair tightens as Adora tightens involuntarily, seeking to draw her tongue further in. Embarrassed, Adora attempts to quiet her moans by covering her mouth with one hand.

For all her boasting, Catra takes a while to be acquainted with Adora’s pussy. She flicks her tongue in various motions, vertically, horizontally, before she figures out that circling her tongue against Adora’s clit makes her stomach clench and forces out several moans of her name. She’s merciless then, drawing it into her mouth to suck on it a little, making Adora gasp. Her hips try to snap closed, but Catra is having none of it as her strong hands pry her legs apart. However, her touch remains gentle, ever mindful of those claws.

Adora opens her eyes just a little. She’s greeted by the sight of Catra between her legs, eagerly lapping at her clit, thrusting in and rubbing against Adora’s sweet spot at a steady rhythm. Catra’s eyes are half-lidded, alive with a lascivious curiosity. Catra moans in the heat of the moment, her voice muffled, but it sounds a lot like Adora’s name. Adora lets whimpers slip from between her fingers as a sudden jolt of lust surges through her body. 

“I want you to fuck me, Catra, please, fuck me,” Adora pleads in a small voice as best as she can with Catra ravaging her needy cunt like that. “A-ah, more, f-feels so… good…” 

Catra’s only response is a playful “hm?” as she sucks on Adora’s clit, and that devilish tongue’s absolutely making a mess of her. Adora tightens her thighs around Catra’s head, moans muffled by her hand. Her loins are tightening, toes curling, and when Catra traces her tongue against her clit one last time Adora comes with a barely muffled groan. 

Adora’s mouth hangs open, drool running down her hands as Catra continues flicking her tongue against her throbbing clit all through her orgasm. “C-Catra,” Adora gasps in her pleasure, grinding her pussy against Catra’s face with wild abandon. Catra continues massages her inner thighs with her free hand, murmuring incoherent but soothing noises against Adora’s curls. 

Finally, spent, Adora slumps back, panting, fingers still in her mouth.

“Good?” Catra finally asks after a few minutes spent cleaning Adora up with her tongue. She clambers into bed beside Adora, who throws her arms around her feline girlfriend.

“Mm,” Adora breathes a contented sigh. “Sorry… give me a while, and then I’ll help you…”

“There’s no need for that,” says Catra with a glint of mischief in her eyes. “You look exhausted. Rest now.”

“You sure about that?” Adora looks at Catra, concerned. “Don’t you need help?”

“Hey, I’ve kept myself busy all those nights at the Horde without you,” Catra teases. “Seriously though, it’s fine if you’re too tired.”

“I didn’t say I was. Just need some time to recover,” says Adora, smiling as she flexes her fingers at Catra. “Besides, I have both my mouth and my fingers in my arsenal.”

“You wouldn’t dare. You’d kill me.” Catra bursts out into laughter.


End file.
